the_dead_meatfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Myers
}} Michael Myers is the main antagonist of the Halloween franchise and one of the longest-living killers in the horror genre. Michael is the only character to be present in the three timeline established in the series: The Original Timeline, the H20-Resurrection Timeline and the Halloween 2018 Timeline. Biography Halloween 6-year-old Michael stabs his sister Judith to death on Halloween night, 1963 and he escapes 15 years later from Smith's Grove Sanitarium where he begins stalking a babysitter named Laurie Strode on Halloween and killing off her friends. Michael is ultimately stopped from killing Laurie by his psychiatrist, Dr. Samuel Loomis who shoots Michael six times off the house balcony though he escapes into the night. Halloween II The film explains that Laurie and Michael are siblings and it's why he is stalking her. Picking up where Halloween ended, Michael finds Laurie at Haddonfield Memorial Hospital where he begins killing various staff members who stand in his way. In the end, Loomis blows himself and Michael up in a gas-filled room while Michael collapses in the hallway engulfed in flames. Season of the Witch Michael does not appear in this film as at the time, Michael was canonically dead at the end of Halloween II as John Carpenter wanted to move Halloween into being an anthology film series with this film taking on a more supernatural plot. However, due to the negative reception of Halloween III by fans, Michael was revived to appear in every film that followed. Halloween 4 Michael learns that he has a living niece named Jamie Lloyd and escapes from the ambulance he is in to find her while Loomis, who also survived the explosion, does what he can to protect Jamie. Michael is ultimately shot several times by police officers, where he falls through a mine shaft. Halloween 5 Michael survives but is comatose where a hermit takes care of him. Michael awakens a year later and begins to hunt down Jamie who seems to have a psychic connection to Michael. Michael is arrested after being knocked unconscious by Loomis but manages to escape after the police station is attacked by a mysterious man wearing black. The Curse of Michael Myers This film establishes the Curse of Thorn, explaining Michael's invulnerability and the reasoning for having to kill off his bloodline. Michael kills Jamie and goes into the pursuit of her child while Tommy Doyle, Kara Strode and Loomis attempt to protect the baby from Michael. After injecting Michael with drugs, Tommy beats Michael several times with a lead pipe. Michael manages to escape without his mask and presumably kills Loomis who is heard screaming off-screen. Halloween: H20 In this film, Michael finds Laurie's location after faking her death and relocating to California under a new name twenty years after his original killing spree. After another bloody killing spree, Laurie faces off against Michael and finally defeats him by decapitating him as he is pinned to a tree by the ambulance she was driving. Resurrection Michael survived as revealed that he swapped places with a paramedic prior to the ending of H20, the paramedic being who Laurie really decapitated. Michael kills Laurie at a mental instituion and heads back to his home where a bunch of college students participate in Dangertainment, an internet reality show taking place in the Myers home. Michael is left in the burning house after being knocked into cables by Freddie Harris. Halloween (2018) In this film, Michael has been incarcerated at Smith's Grove following his murder spree 40 years ago. During a transfer, however, Michael escapes during a bus crash and heads back to Haddonfield to begin his killing spree anew. The film ends with Laurie locking Michael inside of an inescapable basement trap that she sets on fire with a flare and leaves with her daughter Karen Strode and granddaughter Allyson for safety. Michael's fate is left unknown as his body is not shown and his breathing can be heard during the credits. Victims Halloween # Judith Myers - Stabbed 9x w/ a butcher knife # Mechanic Dude - ??? (Body seen hidden in some grass) # Annie Brackett - Strangled, throat slit w/ butcher knife # Bob Simms - Stabbed through chest w/ butcher knife # Lynda Van Der Klok - Strangled to death w/ phone cord Halloween II # Alice Martin - Stabbed in chest w/ butcher knife # Bernard Garrett - Hammer claw to the head # Budd Scarlotti - Strangled to death w/ cord # Nurse Karen Bailey - Drowned/scaled to death in hot tub # Dr. Frederick Mixter - Found w/ syringe in eyeball # Nurse Janet Marshall - Stabbed in temple w/ syringe, injected w/ air # Nurse Virginia Alves - Found w/ blood drained through IV # Nurse Jill Franco - Stabbed in back w/ scalpel & lifted up # U.S. Marshal - Throat slit w/ scalpel Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers # Attendant J. Black - Thumb through forehead # Attendant Evans -Killed by Michael # 2 Paramedics - Killed By Michael # Mechanic - Stabbed w/ metal rod # Waitress - Killed by Michael # Bucky - Electrocuted to death by transformer # Deputy Pierce - Found ripped apart # 2 Police Officers - Found ripped apart (Debatable) # Deputy Logan - Found dead by Kelly w/ blood on his face # Kelly Meeker - Stabbed through torso w/ rifle barrel # Brady - Neck broken # Drunk Posse Member #1 - Stabbed in back # Drunk Posse Member #2 - Stabbed in stomach # Drunk Posse member #3 - Thrown from moving truck # Earl Ford - Neck ripped open Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers # Mountain Man - Stabbed by Michael # Rachel Carruthers - Stabbed in chest w/ scissors # Mike - Stabbed in head w/ garden claw # Spitz - Stabbed through back w/ pitchfork # Samantha Thomas - Slashed w/ scythe just offscreen # Deputy Nick Ross - Stabbed w/ pitchfork offscreen # Deputy Tom Farrah - Stabbed w/ pitchfork offscreen # Tina Williams - Stabbed in chest w/ knife # Deputy Eddy - Beat to death in his car # Deputy Charlie Bloch - Hanged # Dr. Max Hart - Killed by Michael # Nurse Patsey - Killed by Michael Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers #Nurse Mary - Impaled through head against wall spike #Truck Driver - Neck twisted (cracked open in Theatrical Cut) #Jamie Lloyd - Impaled onto farm equipment & mulched (Shot in the head by Terence Wynn in Producer's Cut) #Debra Strode - Slashed w/ hatchet #John Strode - Stabbed and electrocuted (his head explodes in Theatrical Cut) #Barry Simms - Stabbed twice & gutted #Tim Strode - Throat & armpit slit w/ knife #Beth - Stabbed a bunch of times in the back #Random Asylum Lady - Possibly Stabbed in stomach (Theatrical cut only) #Dr. Terence Wynn - Stabbed & slashed with surgical machete (Theatrical cut only) #Dr. Boham - Stabbed & slashed with surgical machete (Theatrical cut only) #4 Unnamed Cult Doctors - Stabbed & slashed with surgical machete (Theatrical cut only) #Unnamed Cult Doctor - Head slammed through metal bars (Theatrical cut only) Halloween H20 #Jimmy Howell - Found w/ ice skate in face #Tony Alegre - Found w/ knife in back, somehow standing up #Marion Chambers - Throat slit w/ kitchen knife #Charlie Deveraux - Throat slit w/ corkscrew #Sarah Wainthrope - Leg snapped, stabbed at least 4x in back #Will Brennan - Stabbed in back & lifted off ground Halloween: Resurrection #Franklin Munroe - Decapitated offscreen #Willie Haines - Throat slit w/ chef's knife #Laurie Strode - Stabbed in back w/ chef's knife (Returned in Halloween (2018)) #Charlie Albans - Stabbed through throat w/ tripod #Bill Woodlake - Stabbed multiple times, including in top of head #Donna Chang - Impaled through back w/ metal pole #Jen Danzig - Decapitated w/ chef's knife #Jim Morgan - Head crushed by Michael's bare hands #Rudy Grimes - Stabbed through torso w/ kitchen knives #Nora Winston - Killed offscreen (Body found hanging from ceiling, blood all over ground) Halloween 2018 # Kevin - Neck broken against car window # Kevin's Dad - Neck broken # Gas Station Clerk - Jaw ripped open like a mutha fucka # Mechanic - Beaten to death # Aaron Korey - Head bashed against wall and door ~10 times # Dane Haines - Neck broken # Gina Panchella - Beaten to death w/ hammer offscreen # Andrea Wagner - Stabbed through back of neck # Vicky - Stabbed 2x w/ knife # Dave - Found pinned to wall w/ knife # Oscar - Stabbed in back, impaled through chin on fence post # Ranbir Sartain - Head stomped to mush # Officer Richards - Throat slit, stabbed in head # Officer Francis - Straight-up Jack O' Lanterned # Ray Nelson - Garroted by Michael until neck broke Michael Myers portrayals Nick Castle.png|Nick Castle Dick Warlock.png|Dick Warlock George P. Wilbur.png|George P. Wilbur Don Shanks.png|Don Shanks A. Michael Lerner.png|A. Michael Lerner Chris Durand.png|Chris Durand Brad Loree.png|Brad Loree Tyler Mane.png|Tyler Mane Tyler Mane.jpg|Tyler Mane #2 James Jude Courtney.png|James Jude Courtney Michael Myers Masks H1 Mask.png|Original Mask H2 Mask.png|H2 Mask H4 Mask.png|Return Mask H5 Mask.png|Revenge Mask H6 Mask.png|Curse Mask H7 Mask.jpg|H20 Mask H8 Mask.jpg|Resurrection Mask H2007 Mask.jpg|Rob Zombie Remake Mask H2009 Mask.jpg|Rob Zombie H2 Mask H2018 Mask.png|H2018 Mask Trivia * Even though he is not seen in ''Halloween III: Season of the Witch (1982) KILL COUNT'''', ''he is seen in the commercial for the original Halloween movie. Category:Characters Category:Dead Category:Killers Category:Halloween Kills Category:In The Thumbnail Category:Dull Machete Recipients Category:Lame kills Category:Unlikely Kills Category:Kills Censored By The MPAA Category:Horror Icons Category:Dead killers